


Now With 33% MORE REAL Radiation!

by tofubbq



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Eye Trauma, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofubbq/pseuds/tofubbq
Summary: "Saxton Hale here. Good news and bad news, mercenaries! I'll tell you the bad news first - a generator exploded earlier today, right near the base you're all standing in right now. The good news? The generator was far enough from any other signs of civilization or people. So that means in the long run, there might be some oversized insects or two headed birds walking around, but... Wait, no, that's also good news. You might also feel a bit strange as well, but that's just the radiation. You're still all expected to show up to your jobs as usual."





	Now With 33% MORE REAL Radiation!

**Author's Note:**

> A supernatural fic idea I had on my mind for a while, involving the mercenaries gaining supernatural powers via radiation and also fighting monsters. I had planned to write a lot of horror elements (with the monsters, psychological, body horror, gore and more), but after writing one chapter I decided that I just didn't have the motive to continue this fic. I thought I should at least post what I did write of it, cause otherwise, it wouldn't be seeing the light of day, haha. Enjoy!

"Good news and bad news, mercenaries! I'll tell you the bad news first - a generator exploded earlier today, right near the base you're all standing in right now. The good news? The generator was far enough from any other signs of civilization or people. So that means in the long run, there might be some oversized insects or two headed birds walking around, but... Wait, no, that's also good news. You might also feel a bit strange as well, but that's just the radiation. You're still all expected to show up to your jobs as usual."

That had been the last message they had received from Hale, by video. It had been immediately followed up by a call from Miss Pauling, who had instructed them not to leave their base for the time being as "questionable sightings" had been reported in their area. 

Keeping a group of mercenaries cooped up in a base for a nearly a couple weeks straight was bad enough, but the knowledge of something dangerous outside the base especially riled them up. It wasn't as if they were civilians that needed protection or the like - they were trained killers. If there was a threat outside their walls, they were more than equipped to deal with it.

But wasn't just pent up energy that was getting to the Scout. For the last few days, he had been experiencing a strong headache... No, headache wasn't the right word. It almost felt like his head was splitting open at times with how much pain he was in. He hadn't brought it up with the Medic, thinking it would go away on its own... But his unusual behaviour didn't go unnoticed by his team. Knowing his stubbornness, however, they didn't mention anything.

Then there was the lump, on top of that. At first, he wondered if he had hit his head hard on something, which resulted in a weird, misshapen bump on his forehead. He thought it would go away with the headache, but it only grew larger by the passing day. He kept it hidden under his cap, but his days of hiding would soon come to an abrupt end one morning.

The Scout woke up in a cold sweat, the pain in his temples stronger than ever. He lay in bed, unable to move even an inch, finding it difficult just to breathe. Eventually, he managed to muster up enough strength to move his hand to his face, feeling his sweaty skin, until his fingers felt out...

The lump. There was something different about it. The skin over it felt loose and baggy, stretched over something spherical and hard to the touch. He pressed down and was repulsed to feel the skin give, and whatever was underneath sank... into it's socket? It was the best way he could describe it. It felt like he was pressing on his own... Eyelids? 

But his eyes were already open. So what the hell was he touching?

Poking away at it more, he realized that, much like normal eyelids, he could pry them open. As he attempted to do so, his finger slipped between and poked the eye underneath, causing him to shout and pull his hand away from his face altogether.

His eye... The one in the middle of his face, that is, stung from the sudden intrusion and he automatically blinked it several times to try to get rid of the pain. In doing so, the Scout realized his mistake seconds later, when the vision in that eye became clear.

The colours of his room had inverted, and there was a weird outline to everything that was both white and multicoloured at the same time… almost shifting between the two in a pulsating way. It made his eyes hurt just looking at it. But it wasn’t just that, that really bothered him. There was a noticeable trail of splatter marks on the ground, leading out of his room. That definitely wasn’t there second before, neither were the scratches on his door. Both of the abnormalities seemed to glow, standing out amongst his room. 

Just as he was starting to feel himself settle down despite what his eyes were currently showing him, he heard a high pitched sound. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it drilled into his head, making his ears ring and his vision bleary. It appeared as if the very walls and everything in his room vibrated rapidly as the noise continued, even as he clapped his hands over his ears to try to stifle it. 

Blindly, he felt for his bag with his foot, knowing that he always kept it on the ground by his bed. Once he had found it, he reached for it with one hand and pulled it onto the bed. He hastily opened it up and took out a roll of tape he often used for wrapping his hands. He tore off a piece with his teeth and with some difficulty, slapped it sticky side down onto his forehead. He'd only estimated its rough location, but he'd managed to tape the eye closed.

Immediately, the room returned to normal, although the noise kept ringing in his ears. It felt like it was piercing his skull and rattling his brain, and he couldn't find any way to stop it. He staggered over to the door, his hand grabbing the frame for support as he practically dragged himself through it. 

The ringing noise in his head made it hard to put one foot in front of the other as he headed down the hallway of the base, bumping into the wall as he did. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard something like a whisper begin to speak, followed by more voices. He couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from, nor did he want to find out. He had a feeling it had something to do with the eyeball, but he wasn't about to remove the tape to find out. 

He could see the door to the infirmary just ahead, but with all the overwhelming noises bombarding his head, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Just as he reached out to take the doorknob, it flew open. The Medic stood in front of him, looking down at him with a concerned expression. Behind his glasses, his gaze immediately went to the tape on the Scout's forehead.

"Scout? What's wrong-" He cut himself off as the younger man ripped the tape off, revealing the eye that was underneath. He wasn't the only one who was shocked - in fact, the Scout appeared more horrified than him.

As soon as he had removed the tape from his face, the Medic seemed to shift before him. Horns bulged out of the man's temples, and his teeth grew pointed, sharpened to an edge. His skin took on a leathery texture, and his face twisted into a smile that stretched across his cheeks in a cartoonish way. At the very sight of the monstrous creature standing in front of him, the poor Scout simply collapsed to the ground, his knees weakening beneath him.

"Scout?"

The Medic exchanged a confused look with the Heavy who had come up behind him after hearing the commotion.


End file.
